This invention relates to documents management in general, and in particular to an improved documents management technique using a set of searchable binders.
In medical records, legal and business offices, and some homes, notebook binders (hereinafter “binders”) are typically used to store documents used for medical, legal, other business and personal purposes. A typical binder has a front cover, a rear cover and a spine joining the two covers. Inside the binder, a multi-ring manually operable binder mechanism having two or more two-piece arcuate rings is permanently mounted to facilitate insertion, storage and removal of documents having a number of holes formed along a mounting edge, with the number of holes corresponding to the number of rings of the binder mechanism. Each binder is typically removably supported on a shelf by placing the bottom edges of the binder covers and spine of a closed binder on the top surface of the supporting shelf. Several binders are typically installed on a given shelf, and several shelves are typically incorporated into a shelf support structure, such as a cabinet. In order to enable the documents contained in the various binders to be readily accessed, some type of documents management system is necessary.
Documents management is typically performed by binder management. Each document is initially assigned to, and placed in, an identified binder dedicated to documents of a particular subject matter (e.g., “utility bills for a specific account”). Later-generated related documents are typically assigned to and placed in this same binder. When a binder is filled to capacity by documents, a new binder is provided for receiving additional documents of the same category.
Binder management is typically conducted by providing each binder with a label in a location (usually somewhere on the spine of the binder) in which the label is visible when the binder is stored on a shelf. The label contains readable information describing the content of the binder. The readable information is typically a short form of identification, such as an account name, a subject name (e.g., “Bank Statements”) or the like.
In order to provide ready access to the individual documents contained in the binders, some type of indexing arrangement is normally used to identify the location of each binder. A simple technique commonly employed is a manually prepared master list of all binders in the binder management system referencing each binder by the label information and noting the shelf and cabinet location of each binder. In large installations, more sophisticated indexing arrangements are used, such as a computer-based index listing all binders by a short form identifier and a corresponding enlarged and more thorough description of the binder contents. Even such computer-based arrangements still require the use of a readable label on each binder in order to identify a given binder to a user. This is highly undesirable, since it facilitates the search by any unauthorized user for a specific binder name or for a binder containing information of a particular type. Nevertheless, known binder management systems require the use of visible labels in order for the binders to be reasonably locatable.
In those applications in which several individuals have access to the binders, some arrangement is usually made to monitor the disposition of the binders. For example, in a business application, it is convenient and sometimes necessary to provide a sign out and return procedure so that the whereabouts of a given binder will always be known. Usually, such monitoring attempts fail to accurately track the binders because of the failure of individuals to faithfully follow the procedure. Consequently, at any given time, the integrity of the binder management system can only be verified by actually looking through each shelf and comparing the binders and their contents with the master index. This requirement is both time-consuming and burdensome, and thus a severe disadvantage.
In known binder management systems of the type described above, once a binder is provided with a contents identifier, that binder is permanently associated with the nature of its contents. To change the contents to some other category, the binder must either be thrown away and a new, unmarked binder substituted in its place, or the identification label must be changed. In addition, the master index must be up-dated, either manually or by using the computer in a computer-based indexing system. These procedures are not always followed by office personnel, and the integrity of the binder system is consequently compromised.
In all examples of known binder management systems, the binders are usually provided with some type of human readable or machine readable identification indicia, such as the label affixed to the spine of each binder. In more sophisticated systems, a computer is used to assist in keeping track of the binders. When a binder is removed from the usual location, some procedure is typically available to note the fact that that binder has been removed from its normal location. This procedure normally relies on either manual entry of the change into the system computer by an operator, or the use of label reading devices (e.g., bar code readers) to enter the information into the system computer. Unfortunately, not all users follow the binder tracking procedure faithfully and the result is that many binders can be missing from their assigned shelf positions at any given time.
A further disadvantage with known binder management systems lies in the fact that it is unnecessarily time-consuming to visually locate a sought binder even if that binder is in its proper location. The user must visually scan the spine label of each binder on a given shelf in a given cabinet until the sought binder is visually identified by the label information. If the sought binder has been previously misplaced on the wrong shelf of the same cabinet, the user must then visually scan all binders on the other shelves of that same cabinet until the sought binder is visually identified. If, after visually scanning all binders on all shelves of the same cabinet, the sought binder has not been found the user has no other recourse than to continue the visual scanning process on binders on shelves in the other cabinets in the binder storage area until the sought binder is located or all binders on all shelves of all cabinets in the binder storage area have been visually scanned and the sought binder has still not been located.